


we have no one else if not each other

by Burrahobbit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Gen, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Objectification, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Blue Pearl knows that any rebellion must start with something small.(Inspired by Little Rebellions by CompletelyDifferent)





	1. Renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Rebellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In wake of the new Steven Universe episodes, I re-read CompletelyDifferent's 'Little Rebellions' (which you should totally go read) and it inspired me to write this. I've been wanting to write something relating to Pearls ever since I first read that wonderful work, and now I finally have!
> 
> Sorry if it seems too similar to CompletelyDifferent's work - I loved the ideas of the secret corridor and the legends Pearls created, and I thought it would be interesting if they were combined into a sort of mural for Pearl. Though who she is has been forgotten, she still lives on in rumor.

She’s heard the rumors that circulate this planet from pearl to pearl, whispered directions for their sacred pilgrimage to begin.

When Pearl finally finds the perfect time to leave her Poudretteite’s side, she repeats in her head the memorized directions from the main reception area. _Left, then third left, down the stairs, right, down a long hallway, right…_

Pearl spots it easily even in the dim light, since she knows what she’s looking for.

Marks. Thin lines carved into the old corridor by many gems before her, all silently telling her _‘I was here. This is my mark. I will not be forgotten.’_

Though she’s heard of the shrine many times, this is the first time they’ve ever come to this planet. It may be the only chance she has.

There is a knife hidden behind a loose panel, sharp to the touch. Something about holding the weapon in her hands makes Pearl grin in excitement. However, she can’t dawdle for too long, or else her Master will notice her absence.

Even with its sharpness, it still takes her some effort to properly sink the weapon in and make her own little mark.

It is one of countless hundreds. Pearl feels secure in this anonymous group - she is one of many who have come here and become a permanent fixture in this corridor. Even after their bodies are Shattered or Harvested, this mark will remain. Other pearls will see their mark among hundreds and look on in awe before adding their own.

She looks up to the center of the wall, where something catches her eye.

Upon closer inspection, she can tell almost immediately what the crude drawing is depicting.

It is an icon among pearls, though the exact origin of this figure has been lost to rumor.

Some call her Nacre, or Mother of Pearls, or The First. Others simply call her Pearl.

Many say that she was the First Pearl, risen from the ocean and struck down by the Diamonds for her beauty, along with all who came after her. Others say that she created all pearls, and left them to perish. And when completely alone, whispered in secret places where they could never be heard nor found, some say that she was the one to shatter Pink Diamond.

Pearl shivers at the memories of those rumors, memorizing every detail of the drawing.

The pearl depicted is so incredibly different than anything Pearl has seen. She is sharp and angular, carrying two swords in her hands. The gem in her forehead is oblong, her hair a spiked triangle behind her head. Out of respect, there is an unmarked area around her, as if she is glowing with some kind of aura. Her eyes seem to bore deeply into Pearl's own.

Last, Pearl notices small, neat writing beside the drawing.

_Renegade._

With a smile on her face, Pearl leaves the service corridor to complete the job commanded of her. By the time she rejoins her Poudretteite, her face is once again emotionless and ready to serve her master to the letter.

She does not forget. With the next pearl she sees alone, she recounts the story of her pilgrimage and the beautiful Renegade.

 

Blue Pearl first hears word from a high-ranking Musgravite’s pearl. She’s slender and meek, and a particularly pleasing shade of Light Plum, but she speaks with fire in her eyes. Blue has long known that looks can be deceiving when it comes to pearls - it is often those who look the weakest that have the strongest spirits.

They’re calling the Pearl  _The Renegade_ now. Blue Pearl allows herself a private smile.

Only a quarter-Cycle later, Musgravite exits Yellow Diamond’s chambers, Yellow and Blue Diamond trailing behind her.

Blue happily continues on with her Diamond, feeling a rare pep in her step.

As she should - after all, any rebellion must start with something small.

The Renegade may yet be the spark that lights yet another rebellion.

If she's still alive, Blue would like to think that she'd be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'll make this a series or not??? For now it'll remain a one shot.


	2. Peach Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved. I have a few more of these written already, so this is definitely gonna be a series.
> 
> Also, in case it wasn’t clear, the amethyst mentioned here isn’t ours. Different amethyst.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Pearl waits patiently at their meeting spot. She feels a bit vulnerable, waiting out in the wilderness, but Amethyst had said the area is safe.

The rustling of the underbrush makes her jump, but she relaxes when Amethyst appears from behind the plants.

A smile comes to her face immediately, which Amethyst easily reciprocates.

The two share an embrace, Pearl throwing her arms around the shoulders of the taller gem.

“I can’t stay too long,” Pearl warns as they part. “Topaz will be furious if I’m away for more than a quarter-cycle.”

Amethyst caresses the gem’s cheek gently, and Pearl sighs happily, leaning into the touch.

“I’ll take the blame, if she gets mad,” Amethyst says.

“No, I- I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to.”

Pearl takes her other hand, grinning down at the ground as her cheeks heat up in the most wonderful way.

“You know I’ll always protect you.”

She did indeed - it was one of the things she loved so much about Amethyst. She could be so ferocious - truly the warrior gem she was made to be - but then in these private moments between them, she was so gentle.

Amethyst was gentle only for her, and it made her feel special for the first time in her existence.

Pearl looks up at the gem lovingly, whispering, “My Amethyst.”

In turn, Amethyst leans down and whispers to her, “My Pearl.”

 _My Pearl._ The words repeat in her head for the rest of the cycle, through all the tasks and annoyances that Topaz throws at her.

_My Pearl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this timeeee but don’t worry, there’s plenty where this came from.


	3. Matte Blue Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pearl and her master walk home.
> 
> Neither makes it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for slight body horror.

Pearl can hear the soft sounds of her and her master’s feet echoing down the street as they walk.

Her Lapis Lazuli had stayed late at a meeting discussing the colony and further excavation plans for a new kindergarten. Slightly outside the usual parameter of a normal Lapis, but a faptly normal meeting for her own esteemed master.

She had asked Pearl to take notes, the contents of which are stored safely on her Lapis’ tablet.

Now, hours after most gem’s rest cycles had been engaged, Pearl and her master were walking to their own abode. It was likely that her Lapis would wish to review the notes, possibly with some projections, and-

Pearl tenses, a strange feeling crawling up her back. She looks behind them, but the street is empty.

She’s likely just been overworking herself - after all, there’s been so much work to do at this colony, and so it seems like they rarely get a full rest cycle these days.

Her Lapis continues on, seemingly not noticing Pearl’s nervousness.

Hands clutching the fabric of her skirt, Pearl steadies herself, making sure to match her master’s pace more precisely.

There’s a noise that makes Pearl jump. It’s cause is unidentifiable, but it certainly came from above.

She can’t stop to investigate, however, as her master continues on as if nothing had happened. Could it be that she hadn’t heard...?

 _It’s nothing,_ Pearl tries telling herself. _It’s simply paranoia. What could possibly be wrong?_

Faster than she can react, something pounces on her master, poofing her with a single slice of a blade.

Pearl opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. She’s gone silent in her own selfish fear.

The being picks up the tablet her master had dropped. In her paralyzing fear, she gets a long look at it.

It almost looks like a gem - two arms, two legs, a head, and bright white hair swept back to a point behind its’ head.

Except, there are things so, _so_ wrong with this creature, it couldn’t possibly be a gem. Its’ form is hunched over, its’ limbs gnarled and long, and face a black mask with only large, white eyes. It wears a black cape and plain leotard with a single circle at the center.

The creature is looking at her now, but she still can’t move, her fate up to the whim of this strange thing.

It stands, looming over her slightly with its greater height.

She watches as it extends a hand to her, bending down slightly as if to seem less intimidating.

Pearl looks down at the gem on the ground - her master, destroyed within seconds by the being before her. She turns back to it, looking it in its large, white eyes.

She takes the being’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this story in another one shot, but probably not for a little while.


	4. Yellow Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a new beginning, but Pearl isn’t one for change.
> 
> (Or at least, not yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite pearl is here!!! (What, are you telling me Yellow Pearl isn’t everyone’s favorite? Preposterous.)

A light series of knocks startles Pearl, though the unfamiliar face that opens the hiding space does not. Blue Pearl had told her that the gem that came to collect her would likely not be anyone she knew.

The red-colored pearl smiles as she helps Pearl out of the cramped space, all too chipper for Pearl’s taste.

“So you must be Yellow Diamond’s Pearl,” she whispers excitedly. “Is it okay if I call you Yellow?”

Pearl shrugs - she’s never been called anything besides ‘Pearl.’ She’s never needed any other name.

“Well, I’m Dazzle. Or, that’s my nickname. If you don’t like ‘Yellow,’ I’m sure you’ll get a nickname soon enough.”

Dazzle begins walking down the corridor, Pearl following behind her with her arms crossed. This certainly isn’t the worst turn of events, but Pearl is no rebel. She would have much preferred to stay by her Diamond’s side, serving her as best as she could.

Except, she _couldn’t._

Yellow Diamond was done with her. The alternative to this was being Harvested, and Blue wouldn’t have it. So now she’s here, being smuggled quietly away to some unknown planet.

She found herself wondering what she’d done wrong - what mistake had finally pushed her from helpful to useless, in her Diamond’s eyes?

A hand gently touches her shoulder, and Pearl realizes she’s stopped in the middle of the corridor, staring at the ground. Slowly, she uncrosses her arms, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t think about her,” Dazzle says. “Most gems don’t care about us - we’re decoration pieces, to be thrown away when we lose our novelty.”

Pearl shakes her head. “But I- I was _useful.”_

“I wouldn’t take it personally. Yellow Diamond… she goes through pearls fairly quickly.”

It takes Pearl a few moments to clear her head of emotion. Fists clenching involuntarily, Pearl looks up at the other gem.

“Let’s just go.”

Dazzle reaches out a hand, stopping halfway to Pearl’s shoulder, before retracting it and continuing down the corridor. They’re heading for the docks, if Pearl is remembering correctly - which she usually does.

“There’s a citrine that’ll fly you outta here, to where we’re sending the refugees. But… I’m going to have to poof you and sneak you onboard.”

Dazzle leads her into a side hallway, where she removes a small blade from her gem.

Pearl steps back at the sight of the blade. She’s never been poofed before- it’s never been _required_ of her. Yellow Diamond had never been interested in changing her appearance to match the trends - only in how useful she was.

“Is everything okay?” Dazzle asks.

Everything is decidedly _not_ okay. Pearl feels overwhelmed with what’s happening. It doesn’t feel real, except for the shaking of her hands and solidness of fear telling her to run.

“Do it.”

Pearl closes her eyes. After a second of waiting, the blade sinks into her, and the world disappears.

 

Pearl gasps as she opens her eyes. There’s a fuzzy feeling in her head and mouth - as if someone had stuffed them full of cotton. Her surroundings are a pale yellow, with blank screens before her.

She’s inside her gem. It’s not something she’s ever experienced before, but she knows it to be true.

Carefully, Pearl stands on wobbly legs. Once she’s stable, she heads to the awaiting screens. There’s three of them in a half circle, and they come to life at her touch.

The image on the screen is herself - almost like a 3D model. When she touches her body, a series of options come up. They ask her for the desired design, color, and make of her leotard.

It’s supposed to help her design her reformed body, Pearl realizes.

A small part of her wants to stay the same; she’s always detested change.

But…

It’s something she’ll have to get used to anyways. Things are changing, whether she wants them to or not. This is something she can control. This is a change that she can make herself.

Her finger hesitates over the screen. She thinks over it for a long minute.

If she’s going to become a rebel, she might as well go all the way. Pearl was never one to go only halfway with anything.

With a nod to herself, Pearl makes a decision.

SHe works at designing her new form tirelessly, starting with the most important things and working down from there. When she’s done, she smiles proudly at the screen, checking over everything a final time.

It’s impossible for a gem to know what is going on around them when they’ve been poofed. Pearl has little idea how much time has passed, nor where they are. She can’t tell if it’s safe or not to come out.

She waits an indeterminate amount of time, before finally deciding that she cannot wait any longer.

Safe or not, she’s coming out.

In a flash of light, Pearl opens her eyes, hovering carefully to the ground. Various gems stare at her, each incredibly unique. No two are alike, even if they have the same gem type.

What most surprises her, however, are the Pearls.

There’s half a dozen in the room, all completely different than anything she’s seen. Many have strange outfits or bodies, completely out-of-place, but somehow natural in this space. One wields a sword nearly twice her size, paused in sharpening it.

Pearl takes a step back. If she’d thought she’d been overwhelmed before…

The room cheers, laughs and high fives breaking out across the room. One Jasper claps her on the back a little harder than necessary.

“That was quite the entrance! We thought you’d never come out of your gem!”

“H-how long has it been?”

“Since you got here? About fifteen cycles.”

 _Fifteen cycles?!_  That didn’t even include the flight here! Pearl had clearly waited _much_ too long.

“But, hey, don’t worry about it. Now that you’re here, I’m sure you’ll be wanting a tour.”

Pearl nods, unsure of what to say.

“And hey.” Japser chuckles. “Nice outfit. It certainly gave everyone a shock.”

Pearl stands up straighter at the praise. The new outfit had felt a little strange at first, but she was sure that she would get used to it.

Besides, she looked better in it than Yellow Diamond ever had.


End file.
